1st meet
by underlit cj
Summary: Heyo 1st time writing hope you enjoy and the other character is my creation (spoiler)
1. Chapter 1

Jarvan, Fiora, Lux going back to Demacia after a long hard day's work on the rift

Jarven juggling his spear in the air "that was fun"  
ye it was said Fiora just calmly walking  
"for you two" said Lux as she fiddle with her light magic "my summoner sucked he always missed my ult"

Just then they hear a rumble at the forest and can see some smoke flying over, then a figure popped out  
A young lad dashing back soon followed a huge beast rushing for a strike

Jarvan "ow he's a beast hunter" while catching his spear to look at the fight  
"a what?" Lux said stopping in her tracks  
"you know you've seen in the rift as a skin beast hunter Draven" Fiora said while she readying for combat  
"ye he must have gotten a quest from the in Demacia guild" Jarvan said just watching the fight

As they speak the young lad parried the huge tiger like beast accidentally sending the beast path to Jarven and his friends. The young lad throw his rapier at the heroes right before Fiora parries the blade the young lad a appeared looking at them as the beast closed in

the young lad "sorry about that heroes didn't see you walking" as he prepared to finish of the beast  
"you teleported to your sword didn't you was it magic or technology?" Fiora said curiously while looking at the beautiful rapier on the young lads hand  
"its technology ma'am" said the young lad

as the beast closed in at the group, the young lad throw his rapier at its head and quickly teleported to it slashing it then let-go of the blade catching it on his other hand then throwing it at the ground quickly teleporting to it and cutting the paws of the beast then throw the blade right above the beast face, appearing and quickly cutting the beast down in a in a quick motion (this happened within a 2 second window) Jarvan and the others saw the young lad disappear and appeared in front of the beast then split in to three and killed the monster

as the young lad harvest the corpse of the monster Jarven the others walked closer to him  
"again sorry about that" the young lad said while carving the monster "the names Richard"  
"my names jarv-" jarvan said being cut off "jarvan right and Lux.. Fiora" said Richard "I know who you guys are you're the heroes of Demacia chosen to fight at the rift" finishing the carving of the monster  
"where did you get that rapier" said Fiora with a calm and hint of curiosity in her voice" it's was made in my county" said Richard as he stands up to talk to them in a proper way "where is your county may I ask" said Lux "so are you guys going back to demacia? Can I tag along" he said clearly avoiding the question" Lux "yea sure its fine by me" thinking it must be a secret as she knows too well of keeping secrets from her family  
"that was a elegant way of fighting Richard" said flora as it was a bit similar to her fight style  
"how long have you been here Richard" said Jarvan while all of them walked to the gates of Demacia  
"not too long was assigned here by the head of the guild in Ionia, and thanks miss Fiora it's a great honor being complimented by a hero, can I ask if there is a training hall I can go to in Demacia?"  
"yeah there is, close to the coliseum where duels take place" said Fiora as they near the gate  
"well thanks for accompanying a no body like me but with all due respect we have to part ways I'm going to the guild hall and I think you have more important matters to attend to" as he bows to the heroes  
"don't be like that you are an import part of this world" said Lux  
"yeah and come by the training area so we can have a spar I would really like to fight someone like you" said Fiora  
"don't put yourself down like that kids I see great potential in you "said Jarvan

as they part ways. The three heroes wave their goodbyes and so did Richard.

AFTER NOTES  
HI GUYS Cj HERE 1ST TIME WRING SOMETHING THAT'S ABOUT IT THANKS FOR READING  
IF YOU LIKE IT I CAN MAKE A PROLOGUE OF RICHARD AND CONTINUE THE STORY  
AGAIN THANKS FOR READING 


	2. Chapter 2

After they went there ways Richard when to the guild hall to submit his kill and got his reward, He headed to the training ground to take up Fiora's invitation to a spar, As he head to the training hall a guard stopped him

"Sorry, The training area is reserved for today" The guard said as he stand up from his chair  
"By a champion right I got an invitation from Miss Fiora to join her" said Richard  
"Yeah Kid? I got an invite to from King Jarvan he said he's going to make me the new king, Move along kid I don't have time for this " as he block Richards path  
"Wana bet Miss Fiora invited me" said Richard cockily baiting the Guard  
"yeah and what's the bet" said the Guard  
"il give you 10 gold if I wasn't invited, that's 10 Mug of Beer for you to get drunken on But if I win you get to do go to the training area without anyone's invitation" said Richard as he dangles the coin purse  
"Fine" said the Guard as he walked to the door with a smile on his face thinking it's an easy 10 gold

5 minutes pass

The Guard walked out and just gestured Richard to walk in  
"Told ya" said Richard with a smug look  
As he pass the Guard Richard felt a hand in his Shoulder  
"A Bet is A Bet" said the guard with a look of anger and shame As he gave Him a small Badge  
"Thanks" as Richard continues to head to the Training area

As he entered to the training area he sees Fiora practicing with a dummy  
"Hello I hope the guard didn't give you any trouble" as she stopped training with the dummy  
"Nope not at all Miss Fiora" as he walked close to a bench to lay down his gear  
"Good are you ready to spar?" as she grabs a glass of water in her Training Kit

"Just give me a min Miss Fiora" as he removed his hunting gear and others sword  
"I'm ready" said Richard with only his T-shirt and the beautiful Rapier on his waist  
"you're not using your 2 Rapier? Fiora said with a slight disappointment  
"I Prefer only 1 sword Miss, I use 2 to get around the beast more easily" as he put his hand on the hilt of  
his sword  
"I hope you give me a challenge" said Fiora as she puts her hands on hers

With no one around they ready there blade with the slights movement indicating the begin of the duel  
As A butterfly moved form 1 end of the arena to the next It begins

In a flash Fiora lunges at Richard, Richard quickly parries her strike and moved to her side and strike her.  
Fiora seeing this Smiled and jumped back "you're not just some hunter that knows a few tricks, You know how to fence that's quite surprising" said Fiora with excitement on her voice "this is going to be a challenge"  
"Well you didn't ask" said smugly as he Dashes to Fiora

Fiora readying to parry his strike. To her surprise Richard threw his blade pass her  
Fiora remembering the hunt quickly turned around and strike the spot the she thinks he would appear  
But to her surprise he didn't appear .Only when her other hand was grab on her back, she knew where he was. Thinking that was a good move faking the sword throw knowing I would strike the spot he would appear.

"Got you" said Richard with excitement on his voice  
"Have you?" as she Strikes her back with his rapier only hitting air  
Fiora Turning around seeing no one there  
"all most got me" a voice behind Fiora  
As Fiora did a 360 spin looking at Richard With a cut on his cheek  
"I got to say this is turning out to be a good sparing match" Fiora said as she hides the bruised hand on her back

Both Continued their duel nether giving a hint of going down

5 Minutes has passed

Both breathing to their mouth

"I'm on my last breath BUT THIS FIGHT! THIS FIGHT! IS SOMETHING ELSE" Said Fiora with cuts and bruises all over her body  
"Looks like where at the climax of the fight don't you agree Miss Fiora" Said Richard also covered with cuts and bruises  
"But with THE POWER FOR FRIENDSHIP I WILL DEFEAT YOU" said Richard with a laughing voice  
"what?" Said Fiora with a confusing voice  
"It's nothing" said Richard with the biggest smile on his face  
"if this is the end I'm going to show you something you have forgotten and I got to say it took me 6 months to perfect the technique"  
"Well I'm ready" placing GRAND CHALLENGER on Richard

As Fiora lunges hitting the 3 vitals on her GRAND CHALLENGER. Richard just smiled and threw his blade up; As Fiora goes in for the last Vital knowing it's her win Richard disappears. As she looks up she sees Richard grabbing his blade and throwing it back to the ground appearing for a split second to striking Fiora in the chest disappearing leaving the blade and appearing behind her grabbing the blade striking side disappearing and appearing then striking her back then her arm then her chest again in a span of a second.

The only thing the Fiora thought was BLADE WALTS, as she collapses to her knees  
Richard appears in front of her collapse not moving but heavily breathing  
"I can't… I can't.." Richard said exhausted to the point of not moving " even with 6 months of training I can't finish the skill"

Fiora laughing " That… That was surprising to think you did my old ultimate skill" forcing herself to stand up

"This challenged I ask for, It seems I bit more then I can chew" coming closer to Richard "But I Got to say that was amazing Sylas can copy ults but it lack focus and drive but your skill my skill you did it with passion and vigor and I'm speechless and very impress" said Fiora as she close the distance to Richard  
"Well I did want to show that off Miss Fiora, only thing is I need my blade to do it can't do it naturally" said Richard with a proud and happy voice  
"Well you made it your own skill then it's not a copy only the strikes but that's your own skill, O and you can call me Fiora" As she lied down next to Richard  
"not going to finish me the fight?" said Richard as he look at Fiora laying on the ground  
"you Won this fight Richard if you finished the skill" as she looks at him  
"Well thank you for this win Fiora" as he smiled at her  
"Well I guess the POWER OF FRIENDSHIP really did defeat me" said flora with a smile"

Richard and Fiora Burst out in Laughter  
After that  
they both stand up and shook hands  
"Thanks For the Spar and I Hope I see you again Richard So I can beat you to the ground "said Fiora with a relax voice  
"It's my pleasure and wouldn't miss it for the World Fiora" said Richard with a relax and happy voice  
"so what are you going to do after this" ask Fiora  
"REST" said Richard with laughing voice "this Spar really took a lot form me more than the hunt  
"I wish can rest to" Said Fiora "but I was summoned"  
"well you are a champion you got to be strong" said Richard  
"o hey you want to be my training partner for a while "said Fiora with excitement on her voice "I really need a challenger and the way we fought your more than a challenger"  
"I Don't really know I need to hunt to earn money to survive" said Richard with a disappointing voice  
"that's all? Don't worry ill pay you so you won't starve" said Fiora laughing

"Then it's a deal" Said Richard with smile  
"Perfect" Said Fiora  
"good luck on your match hope you kill em all" said Richard waving as Fiora leaving the arena"  
"Hope my Summoner don't Suck" said Fiora waving back

After the exchange of words Fiora went off to the rift and Richard when to the pub to get a cold Drink

END part 2  
**Heyooo again its me ya boii CJ Hope you like the Chapter got I have a Story about Who Richard is his past and other thing  
well that's it thanks for reading**


	3. Chapter 3

At the pub Richard seating alone with a bear on his side and reaches in his chest to pull out a gold locket.

**18 years ago. On the dreadful side of Demacia **

A small child with blue hair and a scar on his cheek wearing tattered clothes is standing on the side of the food stall eyeing a juice apple but making a moving in to steal it. 5 minutes go by and he spotted a pickpocketer stealing a wallet in front of him.

"A THEFT" screamed Richard smiling

a crowed ganged up on the pickpocketer including the stall owner. Pinning the theft down, as this all happens Richard just simply walked in front of the stall and picked 2 of the juiciest apple in the cart.

"Consider this as payment" Richard said smiling and casually walking back to an alleyway, as Richard walks back the dirty alleyway littered with broken bottles, Run downed houses from left to right Stopping in a small hole, Richard looked left and right seeing if anyone is following him and seeing it was clear he entered the hole as he entered he was greeted by the familiar thing around him the makeshift roof with a tarp a sturdy rag as the floor and a small box table and to the side a crystal. Richard seeing the crystal flicked it and it started to glow making a dim light. Seating next to the box and pulling a locket from his chest that was bronzed and rusted and opening it reviling a family photo of his father mother and him posing on a carnival. Placing the locker on the box and pulling out the 2 apples.

"Look what I got guys it's our lunch" said Richard proudly and placing one of the apples next to the locket  
"It was not stealing ok it was a trade for the thief" said Richard defending his act  
"Ok I'm sorry ill try and pay for it next time ok" Richard said with a frown  
"Enough lecturing let's just eat guys" Richard said eyeing the apple and finally biting down on it  
"This is a good apple don't you think guys" Richard said smiling, eyes slowly filling with water  
"I know I shouldn't feel bad, we get to eat today but its hard guys" tears flowing down his face  
"I should move on but its hard" wiping his tears away  
"I really miss you guys so much "  
"yeah I know I did a good job stopping that guy right" as Richard shows a smile

As this was happening outside of his make shift home. There were 2 children one the same age as him the other slightly younger with the same tattered cloths and muddied faces, a girl and a boy.  
"it's ok it's ok" said the big sister slowly rocking his younger brother  
"ill find you some food ok were going to be fine" The big sister said smiling

"hey guys you're not going to need that right?" said Richard pointing at the apple  
"Thanks "grabbing the apple and putting the locket in his neck then went outside 

"Don't worry its hard sometimes but it's going to get better" said Richard handing the apple to the girl and pointing at the hole he was in  
"see you already have an apple and you can live here it's not much but it can do right?" said Richard with a big smile as he help them in  
"Thank you for letting us live here" said the girl crying because they finally have somewhere to feel safe  
"we can't all fit here but it's ok you can keep the house I can always make a new one. we got to look out for each other" said Richard still smiling and handing them his blanket  
"I know it's hard but you can't give up hope" as he wipes her tear away and show a small makeshift button  
"it's small and a bit busted concealment device "as he clicked it and the door suddenly becomes a wall  
"this is too much why are you helping us really?" ask the girl curiously  
"because I was you one's. no one to go to, no one to help me, and I hated the feeling of wanting to give up, but we still struggling to live on for your reasons "pointing at his little brother "and mine showing his locket I just wanted you to not feel so alone and to let you know some people are willing to help us" as he smile and leaves his old house

as she waves at him saying goodbye with tears in her face and a big smile and him waving back and holding his locket

"yeah I know your proud of me, and hey it's easy to find a home right?" finishing his apple

As he walked the alleyways of Demacia looking for a new home he hears blades clashing near the window of a house. What he saw was a training area with fencers practicing forms and dueling. He was mesmerized by the movement, seeing someone teaching a group of kids about form and technique. He grabbed a wooden stick and looking around the alleyway looking for someone that might see, knowing it was clear he started imitating movements the instructor was teaching. After an hour of copying the training he was exhausted but had a sense of joy in him, after resting abit he went on his way taking the wooden stick to find a new makeshift home as he saw large broken box, exited he pushed the box to a corner and made a small hole that he can fit in, grabbing some newspapers to be a makeshift blanket. Crawled in and rested

"Good night guys this was a fun day helped someone who was like me and found something I enjoy doing it really was a great day" said Richard with a smile and kissing his locket and gently falling asleep

As morning hits, Richard got waken by his stomach growling. He crawled outside of his tiny wooden home and wandered the streets to find food. While wandering the streets a local bar owner saw the boy and whistle to him to come here. Richard cautiously walk to him looking at his sides thinking it might be a trap to kidnap him but his hunger persisted him to go on.

"Hey kid want a job?" said the owner  
"what kind of job? Richard said looking around cautiously  
"relax I ain going to steal ya I just need someone to wash the plates and glass" said the bar owner with smile

"And what do I get?"Richard said still being cautious  
"Food and a bath, you stink kid" bar owner said covering his nose  
"fine names Richard old man"  
"I'm not an old man I'm only 24 years old and you can call me Dex from now on" as Dex extends his hand  
"you got it Dex" as Richard shakes his hand

after taking a bath and giving some cloths to work in and ate the food Dex left for him he started cleaning some plates. it lasted from 6am to -11am as Dex called Richard to the table with plates of fresh cooked food.  
"here's your last meal before you leave Richard nice work" said Dex giving a thumbs up  
As Richard sat down he just gives a thumbs up and started eating  
"I ain gana ask where you come from lad I already know" said Dex resting his cheeks on his hand  
"so why did you hire me then, if you know what I em? Said Richard swallowing the food.

To Richards surprise the same words was said to him.

"I was one's like you kid the different thing is I got someone to help me get on my feet so I'm returning the favor thru you" said Dex  
"well thank Dex "said Richard finish with his food and leaving the bar  
"see ya tomorrow lad and you can keep the cloths just wash em when you get back" said Dex waving  
Richard just waved back and left

While Richard hurried off to watch the Fencing practice he holds his locket and talk  
"wow I guess karma really works huh?"  
"I know I'm going back it's a good job with food and water"  
"I'm not going to screw It up guys trust me" as Richard laughs

after arriving at his home to pick up the wooden stick and went to the fencing house as soon as he arrived .he started copying the movements

THIS WENT ON FOR 3 MONTHES

As Richard wakes up to a passable bed he made and few knew things he collected and went outside  
'A free day and he can do whatever he' he thought so he wandered around the streets until he saw a girl selling bread outside the bakers, He thought to himself  
"she made it out, good for her"  
"I guess she was blessed too huh"

As he stopped at the fencing house to wait until practice. The instructor opened the backdoor and sees him sitting

"hey kid what you doing here?" said the instructor  
and an instant without thinking Richard said  
"waiting to watch the practice" as Richard turns to see the instructor that he was copying all along he goes  
"im sorry ill be leaving now" grabbing his worn-out wooden stick and hurrying away  
"wait" shouted The instructor  
Richard stopping on his tracks looks back and sees the instructor gesturing him to come back  
"how long have you been watching us? Said the instructor with a curious voice  
"3 months" said Richard with a hint of fear  
"wow 3 months care to show me what you learned?" said instructor with a smile  
"yeah id be happy to" said Richard with a proud voice while gripping his wooden stick

As they entered the room Richard was looking at for 3 months

ITS MEE AGAIN YA BOI CJ  
Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy it! 


End file.
